Gwain Amar
by soly
Summary: ein fünkchen hoffnung auch in der tiefsten schwärze


**Gwain Amar**

Fünkchen Hoffnung 

Disclaimer: Ich neige mein Haupt vor dem Erschaffer der Welt. Ich habe mir die

Figuren nur ausgeliehen und sie nach meiner Pfeife tanzen lassen. Ich wollt

zwar, es wäre anders, aber ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit, sondern schreibe dies

aus Spaß an der Freude und da sich ja niemand um den armen Valar kümmert!

**Gwain Amar **

Wieder lehnte er sich gegen die ihn fesselnde Kette Angainor an und wieder

sackte er erschöpft zurück.

Wie viele Jahre oder Jahrtausende er hier schon festsaß wusste er nicht.

Sein Zeitgefühl hatte er schon lange verloren.

Mit müden Augen starrte er in die allgegenwärtige Finsternis.

Eine Finsternis, von so undurchdringlicher Schwärze und von solcher

Vertrautheit, dass er sie eher als Freundin ansah.

Eine trügerische Freundin.

Einst hatte sie ihn willkommen geheißen, ihn in ihren Bann gezogen.

Ihn, den dunklen Valar.

Er, der in der Macht steht.

Ihn, den dunkler Feind der Welt.

So haben sie ihn einst genannt.

Aber nun...

Er lachte.

Ein hässliches, rasselndes Geräusch, dass von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde,

aber trotzdem als leises, seufzendes Echo an den Wänden seines Verlieses

wiederhallte.

Wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnten...

Feanur...

Ja, der stolze Elb, der ihm den Namen gegeben hatte.

Damals hatte er triumphiert.

Damals?

Wann war damals?

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in jene Tage.

Tage voller Blut und Leid.

Tage voller Vernichtung und Chaos.

Sein Zeitalter.

Wiederwillig schüttelte erden Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zurück durch die Zeitalter.

Die Erschaffung der Welt.

Jeder Valar und auch die anderen empfindsamen Wesen vermochten noch heute den

Nachklang jener Töne und deren Vibrationen zu spüren.

Ainulindale...

Der Anfang.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und wieder bäumte er sich gegen seine Ketten auf.

Damals hatte alles begonnen.

Er sah, wie Eru eine ganze Welt erschuf.

Es sah so einfach aus...

Er schnaubte abfällig.

Oh ja, es sah einfach aus.

Aber er täuschte sich.

Er vermochte es nicht.

Er, der mächtigste Valar vermochte es nicht.

Sein Ehrgeiz und seine Sturheit hatte ihn in diese Lage gebracht.

Schließlich war er nach zahllosen Versuchen Leben zu schaffen der Dunkelheit

verfallen.

Den Ruf der Finsternis hatte er schon immer vernommen.

Schon in den ersten Klängen der Ainulindale war sie mitgeschwommen.

Wie ein lauernder Feind hatte sie nach einer Schwachstelle gesucht und sie

gefunden.

Seine Macht hatte ihm nicht geholfen.

Im Gegenteil, seine Macht und seine versteckten Ambitionen hatten sie angelockt.

Langsam, wie eine Katze auf Samtpfoten war sie zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihn

bezirzt.

Er hatte immer gedacht, er sei der Herr der Dunkelheit gewesen.

Aber auch das war ein Irrtum gewesen.

Die Dunkelheit war sein Herr.

Er hörte sie wispern.

Sie lockte ihn weiterhin und schmeichelte ihn.

Ein letztes Mal warf er sich mit einem Urschrei, der all seine Verzweifelung

wiederspiegelte, gegen die Ketten und heiße Tränen rannte über sein Gesicht.

"Milhên", erklang eine leise Stimme und der Gefangene sah auf.

Ein wunderbar samtenes Licht verbannte die Dunkelheit, die den Gefangenen viel

zu lange unter umgeben hatte und füllte auch dessen Herz mit einer

unbeschreiblichen Freude, als das Lichtwesen näher trat.

Die Musik der Erschaffung dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er presste die Hände

darauf .

"Milhên", wiederholte die Stimme und er fühlte eine wunderbar kühle feenhafte

Berührung auf seiner Stirn.

Seine Tränen fielen auf die Kette, als er beschämt das Gesicht abwandte, aber

das Lichtwesen lächelte ihn an, berührte mit einer geisterhaften Berührung die

dicke Kette, welche daraufhin verschwand.

"Ortha, milhên3.", forderte sie ihn auf, "Endlich hast du verstanden. Nun kann

ein neues Motiv ersonnen werden. Eine neue, bessere Welt wird entstehen. Die

samtene Stimme hob ein leises, fast unhörbares Hauptmotiv an und plötzlich wurde

dem ehemaligen Gefangenen bewusst, dass weitere Stimmen sich zu anderen Motiven

verflochten und so eine wunderbare Melodie spannen, die in der Luft zu glitzern

schien. Die einzelnen Stimmen wetteiferten miteinander, aber anders als bei der

ersten Ainulindale stand dahinter kein Ehrgeiz, sondern pure Freude.

Er fühlte einen lächelnden Blick auf sich ruhen und als er sich umsah, bemerkte

er Manwe, der Varda fest in den Armen hielt und dessen Bass sich mit dem Sopran

seiner Frau perfekt verflocht und zusammen mit den Stimmen der anderen Valar,

ein wunderschönes Motiv erschufen.

Vorsichtig und zaghaft hob auch er an zu singen.

Seine tiefe, leicht kratzige Stimme verflocht sich mit den anderen Motiven zu

einer traumhaft schönen und machtvollen Melodie und dieses Mal gab es keine

Gegenstimme.

Melkor.

Der dunkle Valar.

Er, der in der Macht steht.

Dunkler Feind der Welt.

Dieser Valar erschuf Leben.

Das erste Mal seit unendlich langer Zeit lächelte er wieder.

Er wusste, er hatte sie gefunden.

Die unverlöschliche Flamme des Lebens.

-----

Widmungen: Ich habe diese Geschichte für meine Schwestern Hirilorn und Yelinlos

geschrieben, um zu beweisen, dass auch in der finstersten Seele noch ein

Fünkchen Licht steckt!


End file.
